


Teasing & Temptations

by BriMarie



Series: The Book of Love: Rini Drabbles [32]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Aged Up, Established Relationship, Established Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Lime, Longing, Nini Salazar roberts - Freeform, No nut november, Pining, Ricky Bowen Loves Nini Salazar-Roberts, Steamy, Teasing, Yearning, high school musical the musical the series - Freeform, hsmtmts, no sex scene but it’s steamy, ricky bowen - Freeform, rini - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMarie/pseuds/BriMarie
Summary: In which, it's no nut November, and the guys try to see how long they'll last. Too bad for Ricky that his girlfriend had other plans.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Series: The Book of Love: Rini Drabbles [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757938
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	Teasing & Temptations

**Author's Note:**

> There’s no sex scene in this, but it’s mature toned.

The second it hit November 1st, Ricky had groaned. Last week, the five guys of the group decided to try to accomplish no nut November since they all were curious if they were strong enough to last. Whoever lost, owed everyone that was participating $20 each. 

The women were fully aware of the bet and teased them about it, knowing at least one of them was going to fail in the first week. They had a bet of their own on who would crack first, and they were sure it'd either be EJ or Ricky since they had girlfriends. Big Red was dating Ashlyn, but he wasn't nearly as touchy as the other men. 

Ricky had told himself that he'd try his best to stay above Nini's clothes when they make out even though he knew it'd be hard (pun intended). It really didn't help that he lived with his girlfriend of eight years either.

He figured the best way to win was to not cuddle her when they were in bed and not allow her to sit on his lap. He was sure his full proof plan would work, but what he didn't know was that his girlfriend had other plans.

Nini usually tries to help him win bets with the group, but this time she was feeling like a vixen. Her and Ricky were basically bunnies, and it was almost impossible not to imagine a whole month without doing _something._

Also, she was being petty since he was the reason she lost a bet last month on who could hold their breath the longest by tickling her. She lost $15 due to that. She was excited to finally get her revenge. 

She decides to start subtly alluring him in. When he was sitting on the couch watching _Breaking Bad_ reruns, she decided this was a good time to sneak up on him. She smirked wickedly but quickly forced her smile to fall when she sat right by him, leaving no room for Jesus.

He gave her a grin and pecked her cheek. "Hey baby."

"Hey you." 

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer so that her head was leaning on his chest. She rested her hand on his abs and began rubbing on them. She knew it wasn't enough to drive him over the edge though.

She dragged her hand up his chest until it landed behind his neck. She started combing a bit of his hair, knowing that always soothed him. He closed his eyes and sighed at her gesture.

She figured this was a good time for her to move on to the next part of her plan. She leisurely wrapped one of her legs over his lap until she was fully sitting on his waist. His hands naturally land on her hips as if it's second nature. 

She plants faint kisses along his face. As her lips trail down to his neck, the kisses become open mouthed. When she begins sucking on his pulse point, he lets out a moan. He digs his thumbs into her hips.

"Someone's touchy this morning."

She responds by grinding her hips on his as she continues to suck on his neck. He roamed his hands all on her back and rested his head back on the couch. She never halted her grinding, and she could feel his arousal growing with each passing second.

She felt him thrust a bit upwards. She thought she had him good, but he pulls her away. When she sees how dazed and disheveled he looks, she smiles victoriously. 

"Babe, I want to continue so fucking bad, but you know I'm trying to win that bet."

"I won't tell if you don't."

He looked as if he was genuinely considering that option before shaking his head. "Nah, I don't wanna pay anyone money." 

She pouts. "Not even a little foreplay?"

"Not until December 1st babe."

He picks her up and places her on the spot beside him. He shifts his boner in his pants. 

"I'm gonna go take a cold shower."

He gave her a lingering kiss before awkwardly walking over to the bathroom. She sunk in her seat in defeat. It seems like she'll have to kick it up a notch, and she thinks she had the best idea. 

***

A few days later, she waited until she knew Ricky would be having lunch at work. She figured maybe if she sent teases he'd want to jump her the second he sees her. She dressed up in some lingerie that was laying around her closet that she still hasn't worn.

She takes a pic of her wearing the full outfit, one with just her in the thong and garter belt while she covers her bare breast, one with just her naked torso, and back shots. When she was satisfied with the outcome, she sent all of them to him.

She waited for him to reply and wasn't shocked at all when she got a notification a minute after sending it.

_Ricky: Holy fuck Neens, you look so hot_

She made a smug look as she typed.

_Nini: Wait til' you see what I'm wearing when you get home ;)_

_Ricky: Fucccckkk_

_Nini: Welp, see you when you get home bye!_

_Ricky: Wait you're just gonna drop that bomb on me and bail?!_

_Nini: Yep! Love ya!_

Nini set her phone down, purposely ignoring his responses since she knows it'll add on to his pining. She was more than sure this would work.

When evening came, Nini heard their front door open. She decided to play innocent as if she totally didn't send him provocative images six hours ago. He spots her chopping veggies in the kitchen and scanned her outfit. She was wearing a backless gown that stopped mid thigh with a low v-cut in the front.

"You know, I'm starting to think you _want_ me to lose the bet."

"What would make you say that dear?"

He rolled his eyes. “Oh please, I know that tone.”

She smirks. “Alright fine, you caught me.”

“And may I ask why my lovely girlfriend is trying to sabotage me?”

He wraps his arms around her waist from behind, presses a kiss on her shoulder, and rests his face in the crook of her neck. 

She takes this opportunity to push her ass up against him. “Well you see, I’m still a little upset about you causing me to lose that bet a few weeks ago.”

He furrowed his brows at first and then scoffed when he realized what she was referring to. “Wait, are you still upset about that babe? I’ll just pay you $15 to make up for it.”

She shakes her head and wiggles her finger. “Sorry honey, but that’s just not gonna cut it. It just wouldn’t be as sweet as costing you $80.”

He scowled at her as best as he could, but he couldn’t resist the smile on his face. “You little devil.”

“And proud.”

He begins shifting his hands up her abdomen. “Is another reason why you want me to lose because you miss my touch?” He teases. He cups her right breast while the other hand rubs her left nipple.

She blushes as she tries to hold back a moan. “That may or may not be another reason.” She can feel his smirk form on her shoulder. 

Before he can say a sly remark, she rubs her ass on his crotch. He grips her a little tighter at the motion. He begins reciprocating as he resumed kneading her breast. He planted heated kisses along her neck, making her close her eyes in bliss.

He pulls back, causing her to whine. He chuckled as he pecked her shoulder. “I told you I plan on winning this bet. You haven’t broken me yet Sal-Robs.”

He pats her butt before detaching himself from her. The lack of contact immediately makes her cold and yearn for his touch. As he walks to their bedroom, he turns around to give her a wink. She’s shocked how it made her feel butterflies as if she were a teenager again. 

Well, there was only one thing left to do that would ensure he’d fail.

***

Ricky was laying on their bed writing some lyrics to pass time before he slept. Nini had worked a late shift tonight, and he was expecting her around 9ish. He heard the door unlock around 9:15, already knowing his girlfriend had arrived home safe.

“Babe, I’m home!”

“Hey sweetheart, I’m in the bed.”

“I’ll be there in a second.”

She takes a little longer than usual to get to the bedroom, but he doesn’t think much of it. He hears her little footsteps approaching. When she enters, he sees just her head from his point of view since his knees were blocking her body as he lays on his back.

“Hey babe, I was oh-”

When he straightened his legs, he saw her standing in the doorframe completely naked. He was completely speechless at the sight of her. He’s seen her nude many of times, but he was always amazed by her each time.

She smirks as she sashayed over to him. She crawled in between his legs until her entire body was hovering over him. 

“Still wanna win that bet?”

Ricky didn’t even bother to answer with words. Suddenly, he was ripping off his shirt and rolling her on her back. He began fiercely kissing all over her body as she gripped his back. 

“I thought you didn’t wanna lose money.” She says tauntingly.

He sucks one of her nipples before releasing it with a popping noise. “Fuck that stupid bet.”

In a flash, his fingers are rubbing her core, and all thoughts of bets go out the window.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm aware it's not November, but someone suggested this and I couldn't help myself. Also, this one is for you Riley. Hope you're having a better day.
> 
> Additionally, Liv was so good on Jimmy Fallon!!! 
> 
> Next one will be posted on Valentine's Day!


End file.
